leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/Let's Talk About Urgot
So YouTuber Jeremy "Gaming Curios" recently made this video about . Now, I've been thinking about for a while, but something Jeremy said irked me. He said, "the concept of being this reanimated Frankenstein's monster with weapons for hands is pretty cool." I don't disagree, but I think his analysis of Urgot's fantasy is inaccurate. IMO, Urgot's fantasy is that of being a living weapon / war machine. He's this terrible fusion of flesh and metal and magic, a twisted abomination, a mechanical monstrosity. Whereas might seek to augment human frailty with machinery, Urgot is an abhorrent mockery of his vision. He's reminiscent of the devices used by the Forces of Chaos in Warhammer 40K. I'm sure many parallels could be drawn to other such creatures given the amount of sci-fi and fantasy media out there... But what shall be done with ? I think Riot already knows what niche and role Urgot fits - he's the one and only tank / marksman. Some people might say that this is an undoable class combination. How can you have a tanky character who simultaneously deals tons of damage? Easy. Urgot is tanky versus projectiles. He's the anti-marksman marksman. I wrote before that tanks, inspired by their namesake, should be the natural enemies to marksmen. League however, has this reversed, with marksmen being great at dealing with tanks (provided they don't get run over.) Urgot should embody what it means to be a tank, slow and inexorable in his approach, seemingly impervious to puny missiles, and powerful - extreme range with extreme damage. also faces another problem, one more subtle, IMO. As Jeremy mentions, Urgot is one of - if not the most - unpopular champions. Why? Well, it may be that his kit is not all that great - that's certainly a part of it - but I also think that people dislike him simply because he's so fat and ugly. His model isn't pretty by any means. Yet I think this can be fixed easily. My solution: rather than a fat gut, Urgot needs a . This would help reinforce the connection between him and as well as the relationship between Zaun and Noxus. It also maintains his 'rotund' silhouette, while making him look less gelatinous, and emphasising his color scheme. Lore-wise, I don't think 'the Headman's Pride' is a suitable title (or backstory) for Urgot. In my own head canon, I imagine that the creature called 'Urgot' has existed for as long as anyone living can remember. He's Zaun's ultimate weapon, one very much coveted (and occasionally 'borrowed') by Noxus, capable of instilling into the most stalwart hearts. Ideally, everything you see here helps 'sell' thematically. He already has the potential to be one of League's coolest and most cohesive champions, he just needs a little love. Overview NOTE: This is a WIP, and I'm open to ideas. I would like his abilities to keep with his 'artillery juggernaut' theme, though. Urgot is a relentless tank-marksman who launches an endless rain of bolts and bombs at his enemies with his superior range. Engineered to punch a hole in the enemies' front-line, Urgot's weapon systems are corrosive to both flesh and metal, designed solely for maximum devastation. Though lacking speed and mobility, Urgot's inexorable approach often renders return fire impotent and frightens even the most stalwart hearts. Pros: * + Moderate range poke * + Highly missile resistant Cons: * - Low mobility * - Unreliable damage ---- Champion Statistics Abilities , and will apply a stack of Corrosion to enemy champions hit. Upon reaching 5 stacks, the enemy champion is for seconds. |targeting=''Acid-Augmented Armaments'' is an on-hit and on-spell effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Acid-Augmented Armaments'' does not stack. Subsequent auto-attacks or hits will only refresh the duration of the debuff. }} Urgot fires a missile in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits and applying on-hit effects. |description2 = Hyper-Kinetic Zaunite Bolts will also pass through enemies affected by . |leveling = |cooldown=3 |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range= |speed = 1550 |targeting='Hyper-Kinetic Zaunite Bolts' is a linear collision skill shot. If an enemy is affected by Noxian Mortar Vial, it becomes a pass-through linear skillshot ability. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. }} Urgot shields himself for up to 5 seconds, with this shield being 50% more effective versus projectiles. |description2 = , and the shield remains unbroken, he will nearby enemies, as well as those in a moderate sized cone in front of him. The fear occurs automatically if the shield persists for the full 5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range = }} / }} |targeting='Terror Capacitor' is a self-buff ability that grants Urgot an on-hit and on-spell effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Terror Capacitor'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Urgot's previous orders. *''Terror Capacitor'' may be activated while channeling without cancelling the channel. *If Terror Capacitor is activated while auto-attack or projectiles are mid-flight, they will still apply the slow on impact. }} Urgot launches a chemical charge to the target location, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit over 5 seconds and reducing for the duration. |leveling = | }} of target's armor}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= | }} |speed = |targeting='Noxian Mortar Vial' is a ground targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the application of the debuff. |additional= *''Noxian Mortar Vial'' grants a brief instance of sight around where it is cast. *The armor reduction is dynamic - if a debuffed unit's armor changes, the reduction will adjust itself accordingly. }} Upon falling below Urgot becomes primed to explode after a delay, dealing tons of damage in an AoE around him??? }} Category:Blog posts